Dirty Dancing
by OlympianWine
Summary: (One-shot/Smut.) A night at your favourite club leads to an lustful encounter with a dark-haired stranger on the dance floor.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**So, I feel like I should say this is me tentatively trying my hand at smut, but mostly it's self indulgence. Constructive criticism would be most welcome :) ****Also, please not that this is a one-shot and will not be continued.**

* * *

The lighting was dim. Not dim enough to confuse, but just so that the club gave off a cozy, intimate feel. At one end, next to the VIP lounge was the bar, sleek and long with chrome barstools, and if you could get through the door the staff didn't ask questions. People didn't care who was who here - and that was just the way you liked it.

Currently you were dancing with one of the regulars; his hands on your waist and legs a respectable distance from yours. The thin fabric of the dress you were wearing, the one that your mother would have never let you leave the house with, was smooth against your skin. The bass music slowed and faded out as the song changed. With a smile and a friendly farewell, your fellow dancer departed. You cast your eyes towards the bar as some of the throng broke off, obviously not staying for the slower dances. Squinting, you spotted your friends among them.

They waved to you from their spot at the bar - seated next to the figure of a tall man in a sharp black suit. He was leaning against the counter, sipping from a glass lazily and his hair must have been the same colour as his clothes because it blended in at the shoulders. His face was in shadows.

_Unfortunate_, you thought as your friends called your name.

You shifted from side to side. Normally you would accompany them but...

Fuck it. You'd had a long week, had an even longer one approaching, and you were here to let your hair down and relax. Shaking your head, you turned back and pushed your way through the dance floor until you were comfortably surrounded by gyrating bodies. The music started up again and the lights darkened, and a cheer went up from some of the rowdier dancers. You smiled at their enthusiasm and began to move with the beat.

It was erotic and loosening, and soon you let your eyes drift closed. One of your hands drifted up to your neck, cupping it softly as you swayed. Unlike with the more robust songs, nobody was chatting or yelling or laughing. It was entrancing and utterly soothing.

There was a disturbance in the air, and then there was a body pressed up against yours. You opened your eyes. A long fingered hand crept over yours, moving it from where it hung at your side to your hip. The other hand closed confidently around your waist.

You couldn't help but feel a little surprised - you didn't even know who your partner was. But any tension that you felt soon withered away to nothing when they began to move your hips in small circles. You smiled. Moving the hand that had been on your neck, you reached up and grasped for their hair. It was longer than you expected and felt like thick silk through your fingers.

Your knees bent slightly as the person behind you started to undulate against you. They brushed continuously against your ass, causing your dress to ride up little by little. As you untangled your hand from their hair and reached down to readjust, your fingers brushed against their thigh and they twitched.

Oh.

Biting your lip, egged on by the front brushing against your backside and the heavy music, you slid your palm up along their leg until your fingers found their belt. Wrapping your fingers around the stiff leather, you pulled the closer still so that their breath ghosted against your neck. "My, my..."

You turned to look at your mysterious partner, but your eyes could catch sight of nothing but pale skin and high cheekbones and a long nose in the dusky light. A hand grasped your chin, forcing your head back until your eyes could see nothing but above. "You are a wanton little thing, are you not?" The deep voice purred in your ear. A small gasp came from your throat. You could come from that voice alone.

The hairs on your legs rose as their hand slipped under your skirt. Your breathing came heavier but you still couldn't look down.

Suddenly the hand on your throat squeezed. "I said," the man's voice was harsher but no less seductive, "are you not?"

"Yes," you gasped out. Wetness began to pool between your legs.

He released your neck and gripped your hips with both his hands. Slowly, he bounced you against his crotch, as if he were fucking you beneath your clothes. You let out a breathy moan. "Such a needy pet," he commented casually, as if he wasn't rutting against your ass.

"I don't think I'm the only needy one here." You threw back over your shoulder. He paused, and you took the advantage to turn around and face him. To your annoyance you still couldn't make out his face in detail; but from what you could see, he was beautiful. Not beautiful in a commercial way - he was ethereal. Lidded green eyes set in a face that could have been carved from marble, with thin lips and a strong jaw. His hair, inky black, tumbled over his shoulders. A pleasant realization hit you.

One hand dropped down to his crotch, running over the bulge that was forming there. "No," he said, "I think you're right." You gasped as he pulled you hard against him, instinctively spreading your legs so that you didn't fall. Whoever the stranger was, he hoisted your leg up around his waist and you silently thanked your stars that you'd decided to wear heels, else you would never have reached.

Something ran briefly against your clothed slit, tracing the lips and rubbing against the wetness there. Where had your underwear gone? Surely you hadn't forgotten to put it on? "What's your name?" You asked, trying to keep your breathing regular.

He smirked wryly. "I don't see how that's of any consequence." His hands, far stronger than you'd thought, slid under your ass and lifted you up. "What's yours?"

"I don't see how that's of any consequence," you mocked.

His eyes narrowed minutely, then he smirked again. "Fiery pet." And then your lips parted and something pushed through them.

You cried out, only just remembering to stay quiet. His lips stretched into a wide smile as he watched from beneath hooded eyes as you were impaled upon his cock. After a long moment, he began to guide you up and down, his shaft stretching you with every motion.

You moaned lowly and he bent his dark head down, pressing small kisses against your shoulder. Looking around, it almost surprised you that no one was staring or watching in horror, but it was barely light enough for you to see them, let alone for others to understand what your writhing figures meant. With that assurance, you slid one of your hands down and began to caress the stranger's balls.

He jerked, in surprise or pleasure you didn't know, but his cock began to twitch inside you. "Stop that," he muttered, but it sounded more like a plea. _No_, you thought stubbornly, _why should he be the one with all the power? _His breath came in hisses between his teeth. "I said stop that."

"What's your name?" You whispered in his ear, continuing to fondle him.

His cock was swelling more inside you, and you thought he was going to give in when he finally spoke. "Loki. My name is Loki." And with that he buried his head in your neck and began to pump you on his shaft. It didn't take long; between the friction and the smell of him and the darkness and his ruthless thrusting, for your abdomen to tighten and your spine to stiffen.

"I-"

"Touch yourself," Loki interrupted you hotly. "Play with your clit. Now."

Desperately, you shoved your hand down between your bodies. Your fingers found the pink nub and with a few moments of unsteady rubbing, your cunt tightened around him and you bit down into the fabric of his suit to silence yourself.

Another wave washed over you soon after as he continued to relentlessly hilt himself again and again, and you dizzily began to wonder if you could handle another so soon when Loki stiffened and emptied himself inside you.

Gradually your breathing returned to normal, and when you opened you eyes the song was just finishing. Loki moved your body off him and tidied himself up, and with a simple pat of his hair and tweak of his suit seemed unfazed. You knew you must look a mess.

You opened your mouth to speak, but he grabbed your hand and - to your surprise - placed a kiss on it. "Farewell," he said smugly, and with a last smirk, turned his back just as the lights came on again.

"Wait!" You stumbled after him, trying to catch a glimpse of his face, but he was already crossing the club. When he reached the door however, the light from outside made him turn slightly and set his profile clear. And then he was gone.


End file.
